Forever doesn't mean always
by TVAddict10
Summary: In a school where Claire is the alpha and Massie is the loser, things are about to change. Massie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Clique. **

**A new story, yay!**

* * *

**

As the cloudy skies gave way to a shining sun, Massie Block lifted her head off her cotton silk pillow and yawned loudly, her delicate pink lips opened slightly. The blue jays chirped loudly and the ravens fluttered from tree to tree. Massie pulled her navy blue covers back and stretched her long tanned arms in a V. She rubbed her eyes gently and swung her legs around the bed to touch the soft off-white carpet. Massie stood up and glanced out the window, taking in the magnificent view of the ocean, with the waves lapping over each other racing to the shore.

Massie could hear her father cooking breakfast downstairs, and the grunts of her mother working out on the treadmill they had bought recently. She opened the bedroom door and clamored down the spiral staircase, greeted with the sight of their glass table full of pancakes and toast. "Looks yummy," Shannon commented to her dad, who leaned over and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Should be, I am a master chief," David jokily replied, pulling off his apron and reaching over to give Marcia, his wife, a kiss on the cheek, when she walked into the kitchen sleeked with sweat and wearing work-out clothes.

"Yeah right, Dad," Massie laughs, plopping into the seat next to her little brother, Ryan who is nine years old. "Hey Ryan can you pass your favorite sister the butter?" Massie asks.

"First of all, your my only sister and second of all, no." Ryan answers, sticking his tongue out at Massie and shaking his shaggy, brunette hair out of his green eyes.

Massie rolled her amber eyes, and leaned over Ryan to grab the butter. "I have to be at school in ten minutes, so I'll excuse you for being a idiot for today." She warned, stuffing toast in her mouth and taking a loud sip of her milk. Massie ran up the stairs and squeezed on a pair of skin tight skinny jeans and a v-cut American Eagle shirt. She swung her hair into a tight ponytail and continued outside.

While Massie was walking toward the school, her silver flip phone vibrated and she quickly pulled it out and expertly flipped it open revealing a text from her best friend, Dylan Marvil.

**Hey, you will not buh-leive what I just heard! Derrick Harrington and Olivia Ryan officially broke up! Nows ur chance to snag him.**

**-Dylan**

Massie giggled to herself, Dylan was the one always trying to push shy, pretty girl Massie and hot, captain of the soccer team Derrick together. Shannon sighed, truthfully the only guy she ever wanted was Cam Fisher, but he was unluckily going out with Claire Lyons the leader of the Pretty Committee, the group that claimed they had the hottest girls in school.

When she reached BOCD, Massie was bombarded by Dylan who flung her arms around her tiny neck. "This is your chance!" Dylan excitably whispered, clapping her hands together. "This is our chance to try and be popular by you going out with the hottest guy in school,"

Massie couldn't help but roll her eyes at her goofy friend. "Dyl, if you think hes so hot why don't you just ask him out yourself," Massie responded, linking arms with Dylan and walking toward the school. "I mean hes cute and everything but I kinda like-"

"No way, look at Claire Lyons she is toe-dally flirting with Josh Hotz, what a little slut!" Dylan angrily says, glaring at the pair that indeed did look a little more than harmless talking.

The bell rang sharply, signaling the beginning of first period. "I'll see you at lunch," Massie says, leaning over to give Dylan a good-bye hug. "OK, I'll see you later," Dylan smiles, walking to her first period class which is Biology.

**

Claire Lyons walked into her first period Chemistry class, and swung herself into her prided seat in the back of the class next to Alicia Rivera, her best friend, and the beta of their clique. "Hey," Claire whispers as the class begins. "Did you manage to talk to Olivia today, I think she's really upset over the break-up," She adds.

"No, I think she skipped school today so she wouldn't have to see Derrick who is probably flirting with every girl he sees." Alicia responds, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. Her green eyes glanced around the classroom and landed on Josh Hotz, her boyfriend, who was leaning over to Kristen Gregory, the girl he sat next to and Alicia's other best friend.

"Yeah, Derrick is a major man whore, wouldn't surprise me if he found another girlfriend before lunch," Claire agreed, lifting up her bony wrist to examine the diamond bracelet her mother had bought her yesterday, for no reason.

"Girls in the back, could you please be quiet!" Mrs. Poland, their young German teacher announced, rolling her eyes at her least favorite students.

Alicia mimics texting to Claire, who nods her head slightly, to show she approves.

Alicia-Is Derrick going to sit with us at lunch still?

Claire-Prob. If he moves so does Josh, Cam, and the rest of the soccer boys.

Alicia-But Liv won't sit wit us then...

Claire-Liv will sit with us whether she likes it or not, were her only friends.

Alicia-True, we should prob stop texting, teacher keeps glaring at us. Lol.

Claire-Kay, TTYL

**

Massie entered the lunch room, looking around for Dylan and Angela, the other girl who sat with them. "Mass!" Shannon heard the stupid nickname that her friends had made up for her and turned around to notice Dylan waving her hands over her head, and nearly everyone was staring at them, some snickering.

"Dyl, you are such a retard," Massie snaps, climbing into the booth style seats, and glaring at her best friend. "Sometimes, you just make me so mad at you," She adds, folding her hands across her lap.

"Sorry, but I have big, no major news to tell you, I heard from Amber, who's in my science class, you know her right?" Dylan rushes, "That doesn't matter anyway, she said that Derrick told her that he thinks your hot!"

"Yeah right," Massie snorts, "Who would believe anything that Amber Spring says, everyone knows she's a compulsive liar not to mention a big bitch who made fun of me for three years straight in gym class!" Massie muttered, annoyed that Dylan would even mention her.

"Your right, I'm sorry," Dylan murmured, wrapping a arm around Massie's shoulders. "But believe me, this year will be different, we _will _be popular, and you will go out with Derrick."

"Yeah, ok." Massie agrees, laughing slightly at the thought of her and Dylan ever being popular. Yeah right.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school, Claire and Alicia walked over to Olivia's house armed with chocolate and candy corn. "This should get her cheered up," Alicia says, tightly holding the rather large boxes against her chest. "How did they break up again?" Alicia questions.

Claire sighed softly, "He broke up with her because he wanted to see other people, the asshole," Claire muttered. How dare he break up with her best friend, then at lunch flirt with thirty others? "I mean, they were going out for nine months, you would think he would have said something all that time, instead of leading Liv on." Claire thoughtfully answers.

"I agree," Alicia softly says, opening the iron gate leading to Olivia's Victorion style mansion. "Where's Kris anyway?" Alicia asks.

'Soccer practice, then she's meeting up with Dempsey," Claire responds, knocking on the front door. "I think she wants to break up with Dempsey, she's been acting weird all week."

Alicia was about to answer but the front door opened and they were greeted with the sight of a sniffling Olivia with her normally curly hair up tight in a bun.

"Hey guys," Olivia whispered her voice hoarse from crying all night and day. "How was school today?" She asked, ushering them inside.

"Uh, it was fine, we got back our tests in Logical Studies, I got a C," Claire says, planting a big fake smile on her face.

"And I um, got a..a B," Alicia stutters, afraid to say she had got a better grade than Claire.

"That's great guys, oh and thanks for the candy," Olivia gathered all the candy and dumped it on the white leather couch. "So... how was everyone today...and I think you know what I mean." Olivia states, folding her hands across her lap and plops onto a edge of the couch.

"Derrick was, well...he was how he is everyday," Claire lamely says, trying to make it seem like her best friends ex-boyfriend didn't try to get with everyone that stepped in his path.

"Just tell me who he flirted with today," Olivia rolls her eyes.

"I don't think we have the time to name them all," Alicia mutters, putting on a helpful smile.

Claire shoots her a dark look, but Alicia shrugs it off. "Let's talk about something else," Claire responds, sitting down next to Olivia.

"Like what?" Alicia asks, sitting on the loveseat across from them.

"Like um...how was that kiss you had with Josh after lunch?" Claire questions.

"Ah-mazing," Alicia answers, "Me and Josh are so meant to be together forever," She adds, holding her hands to her chest.

"Oh shut up," Olivia snaps, rolling her eyes. "I don't need to hear about your love life when mine is doing so horrible," She adds.

"It's going to be OK, we'll find you a new guy," Claire states wrapping her arm around Olivia's neck.

"Yeah, one thats ten times cuter than Derrick and fifty times nicer," Alicia says, her green eyes shining.

"Yeah right, like who?" Olivia asks.

"I know the perfect guy." Claire grins.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Clique. **

**I'm sorry about the name thing, I was thinking of something else at the time. But yeah her name is Massie not Shannon, sorry about the confusion. **

* * *

**

The winds blew heavily across the school yard, and everyone was trying to rush into the school quickly, pulling and pushing there way in. Massie and Dylan were stuck in the crowd, both being jammed and poked in the ribs. "Lets run," Massie suggested after she had got smacked in the head. They both run and sighed in relief when they made it to their lockers.

"That was crazy," Dylan commented, spinning her locker combination. "Especiallyafter the brillant weather yesterday," She added.

Massie grunted in reply, trying to hold her AP Calculus and AP Chemistry book with one hand. She couldn't manage and both her books landed on the floor, one hitting the edge of her foot. "Damn," Massie reached down to retrieve her books.

"Here let me help you," A unknown voice says, holding out a helping hand.

Massie looked up into the face of Derrick Harrington. She squeaked, then turned bright red. "Oh, thanks," Massie replies, grabbing her books from him.

"No problem," He shoots her a smile, then walks away into the crowd.

"Oh my God," Dylan whisper-yells, "_The _Derrick Harrington just helped you," She slammed her locker shut and threw her hands around Massie's neck, squeezing her with a tight hug. "I told you he liked you," Dylan says.

"He helped me pick up my books, he didn't exactly ask me out," Massie rolls her eyes, "Anyways, I got to head to class, talk to you later," she waves at Dylan before heading off the class.

**

Alicia gently layed her head on Josh's neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. His hands rested on her tiny shoulders, and he sighed contently. "I love you Josh," Alicia murmurs, brushing her lips against his ear. Josh took and deep breath, and whispered back, "I care about you too Leesh,"

Alicia squeezed her eyes shut, why couldn't he just say he loved her back, how difficult was it to mutter those three little words. "We'll lets go to class," She says softly, placing her hands in Josh's.

They walk into Chemistry together, then separate to go into there different seats. "Hey," Alicia greets Claire, who is texting someone. "Who are you texting?" She asks, sitting down and placing her bag onto the top of the desk.

"Liv, she says Cam said yes," Claire answers, her fingers flying across her touch phone.

"I can't buh-leive your letting Olivia go out with your man," Alicia shakes her head slightly, she always though Claire loved Cam.

"Me and Cam have been over for months, we just hadn't officially broken up," Claire says, slipping her phone into her jean pocket, "Plus I have my eye on another guy,"

"Who?" Alicia asks, glancing curiously at Claire's face, but what she didn't see was Claire's eyes flicker over to Josh.

**

The bell rang signaling lunch, and Massie hurried to the lunch room, eager to tell Dylan about her A on her French Term Report. She didn't notice where she was going and ran into somebody knocking them both to the floor.

"Wow, you are pretty clumsy," Derrick grins, helping Massie up. He looked her up and down and smirked, this girl was pretty hot. "So...you must like me a lot to run into me," He cockily leans his arm against the wall.

Massie gasps, "Uh..um no I-I just..-" she stutters cut off by Derrick who smiled and laughed, "Chills, I was just playing with you Block," Before she could retort, he waved at someone in the distant. "Gotta go,"

Massie rolls her eyes, it was so obvious that he didn't like her.

**

Olivia moodily sat next to Claire and Kristen, annoyed at what she had witnessed eariler. "Are you postive he was flirting with her?" Kristen asks, dipping a french fry in ketchup.

"I know what flirting looks like," Olivia snaps, "He was checking her out, and she totally let him!"

"But why would he like Massie Block?" Claire questions, "Yes she's pretty, but she has like two friends," They all laughed and looked at Massie's table where it was just her, Dylan, and Angela.

"Your right, she's just a loser," Olivia reassures herself, her eyes cast down upon the table. "So...guys, please don't yell at me, but I think I still Derrick," She closed her eyes, scared at what her friends would think.

Alicia moans, "Oh Liv, no, please no, he will just lead you on again, and end up breaking your heart,"

"But we went out for almost a year, and I really care about him," Olivia sighs, "Why bother, I'm with Cam now," She mutters, playing with the ring she had on her right middle finger.

Claire looked down when Olivia mentioned Cam's name, she had liked Cam at a point, but Josh was the one she felt like she could tell anything to, and he wouldn't judge her. She knew she couldn't advance her feelings toward Josh anymore than harmless flirting because he was dating her best friend, but she couldn't help but wish and dream.

Olivia looked up when Derrick sat at the end of the table and almost smiled, then caught herself when she remembered they were no longer a item. "Look Liv, if you really do like Derrick, then I guess we'll help you win him back," Claire mutters, noticing the looks Olivia kept shooting at Derrick.

"Hey," Cam says, sitting down near Claire. She gave him a weak smile and moved her fork around her plate. "So, how was your day so far?" He tried to strike up a conversation with her, but Claire thought it was a little to awkward to be talking to him so soon after there break-up.

"Just fine," Claire responds, standing up to throw away her trash. Everything was just fine.

* * *

**I know nothing really major happened but I'm trying to lead up to it. **

**Can you tell me what couples you want to happen, here are the choices. **

**Massie&Derrick**

**Massie&Cam**

**Claire&Josh**

**Claire&Cam**

**Olivia&Cam**

**Olivia&Derrick**

**Dylan&Derrick**

**Any other couple you can think of!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Clique. **

**Three chapters out in the span of three days, yay!**

**I know it seems like I already picked the couples in this chapter, but things can always change. **

**Marrington03**-Yeah, I was thinking that to, I should make her more tougher.

**malyla**- Ha so true, but I actually like Massie with Josh too, but that's probably not going to happen with this story.

**Cliquexxloverxx9**-Olivia/Josh, hmmm good idea, ya never know!

* * *

**

Walking into the dark movie theater, Olivia was nervous. This was her first date with Cam and her first try to make Derrick jealous. She knew she needed to kiss Cam tonight and that thought scared her, considering the only guy she had ever kissed was Derrick. Olivia was certain that the plan would work, Derrick would have to be jealous after seeing her all over Cam.

"Hey guys," Olivia leaned over and gave Claire a tight hug. "Do you like my outfit?" She asks, doing a quick twirl and fluffing her hair.

"You look great," Claire answers, giving her friend a small grin. "The guys should be here soon," She adds, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I can't wait to see Josh," Alicia squeals, tightening her hands around her small black purse.

"Why?" Olivia asks.

"Because, I'm going to give him this," Alicia opened her purse and pulled out a small silver ring, inscribed with the words, _Josh&Alicia_.

Olivia and Claire shot each other a look. "I-I'm sure he'll lo-love it," Claire stutters, shaking her head slightly, wondering what in the world her friend was thinking.

Olivia glanced at Claire's face and was surprised to see jealousy on it. She was confused, she thought Claire still had feelings for Cam, but now she was thinking Claire had feelings for Josh as well.

"Hey girlie's," Derrick yells, walking ahead of his group, swaggering like he was all that. "I see you all looking fine," He adds, looking Claire up and down.

"Hey babe," Josh greets Alicia, wrapping a arm around her shoulders and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I've been missing you," He whispers, so only she can hear. Alicia shivers, his hot breath tickling her bare skin.

"Joshy, you're so sweet," Alicia answers back, leaning forward so her lips would brush against his. "Not to mention a great kisser," She murmurs, pushing her lips against his once more, her body wouldn't let her let go.

"Guys stop making out," Claire complains, rolling her eyes at the two.

"Jealous much?" Olivia whisper-yells in Claire's ear. "Leave Josh and Alicia alone, if you try to break them up I swear-," She was cut off by Claire who covered her mouth with her hand.

"Look, I don't like Josh," Claire lies, taking in a sharp breath, she hated lying to her friends. "I was just trying to..um be funny."

"Sure.." Olivia trails off, turning her attention around to Cam. "Hey stranger," She greets him putting a arm around his neck to give him a small hug.

"C'mon guys," Derrick comes back with the tickets, and they all head to where the movie is showing.

Olivia starts to panic, what if she had to be stuck next to Derrick, it would help with the plan, but she didn't feel her heart could handle it right now. She slips behind Claire and Alicia who were talking quietly about make-up.

Derrick crawls into the row of seats first, then Cam, and Olivia knows she has to sit next to Cam, so she goes next, then Claire, Josh, and Alicia.

"I hope you like this movie," Cam says putting a arm around Olivia. "It seems like something you would like," He adds, taking a swipe of the popcorn.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Olivia practically yells, trying to make sure Derrick can hear her. "Not to mention cute," She says softly, placing her hand on top of Cam's.

Claire shifts uncomfortably in her seat, she wasn't used to being the fifth wheel and she didn't like it at all. She glanced to her right, and sighed angrily at the sight of Alicia and Josh making-out. They were just so perfect together and that bugged the hell out of Claire.

"Leesh got Josh a promise ring," Olivia whispers in Cam's ear, "Do you think he will accept it?"

"Probably, but he'll only wear it in school or when she's around most likely," Cam replies, flashing Olivia a heart-stopping grin.

Olivia chuckled to herself, she was actually enjoying being with Cam. "What is it?" He asks, noticing her grinning face.

"Oh nothing, I'm just really enjoying myself," Olivia answers honestly, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Oh really," Cam mutters, leaning down to press his lips casually against hers. Olivia sighed, and parted her lips slightly, her hands drifted to his face, deepening the kiss.

Derrick couldn't believe his eyes, what was his best friend and ex-girlfriend doing? He thought friends didn't date each other exes. Boy was he wrong. He coughed loudly, and when that didn't make there kiss break-up, he took a handful of popcorn and chucked it at Cam's head.

"Hey!" Cam spun around in his seat, and glared at Derrick. "What the hell was that for?" He angrily whispers.

What no one noticed, was the look of surprise Olivia had. Surprise that she had really liked the kiss that Cam had just gave her, and the fact she wanted more. Lots more.

**

Leaning over the desk, Massie applied another coating of mascara to her eyes, winking at herself, knowing she looked good. "So, what are we doing tomorrow" She questions Dylan who was sleeping over Massie's house that night.

"I don't know, want to go to the spa or something?" Dylan answers, rubbing a bit more blush on her cheeks. "Maybe we can call Angela to go with us," Dylan adds thoughtfully.

"Yeah maybe," Massie replies, glancing at herself once more in the mirror. "Maybe we could go shopping too, God knows I need more clothes," Massie says.

"Ok, model girl," Dylan playfully says, playing with a lock of her hair. "I think I need a boyfriend," She says, sighing softly.

"Dyl, any guy would be lucky to go out with you, you know that right?" Massie replies, going over to sit next to her friend. She put an arm around her loveless friend. "One day me and you will both find guys, and they will be the cutest not to mention the smartest, who will love us whenever and wherever," Massie quietly says, pulling back the stray strands of hair that had fallen around her face.

"How can you be so sure, no guys like us, were losers," Dylan mutters, wistfully looking down at the ground. Massie sighs, why did Dylan always have to put herself down.

"Dylan, stop it, guys do like you, your just to shy to notice it," Massie murmurs, her face serious.

"I guess, Mass just promise me one thing," Dylan says.

"Yeah?" Massie questions.

"When Derrick asks you out will you please say yes?" Dylan responds, glancing hopefully at her friend.

Massie giggled. "Dyl, I doubt he will-"

"He will," Dylan commented, holding out her hand for a pinky swear.

Massie playfully rolled her eyes, but did as her friend wanted and entwined their pinkys together.

**

Alicia and Josh walked hand in hand towards the door of the theater after the movie ended. "That was such a good movie," Alica smiles, turning to face Josh when they were far enough away from their friends. "I got you a little something," Alicia reaches and takes out the ring, grinning at the look of disbelief on his face.

"Leesh, it looks great," Josh says, resting his forehead against hers. He held out his hand so she could put it on his left middle finger signaling he was taken and a promise to be with her forever. And always.

**

Olivia watched Alicia give Josh his ring and she sighed. _That _was what she wanted. She thought she had that with Derrick, but he always ended up disappointing her. Now she had a chance to have that with Cam, even though she was supposed to be using him, Olivia could feel herself fall for him more and more.

Olivia turned around to see Cam walking towards her, his keys in his hand. She smiled, and he smiled back. "I guess this is good-bye," Olivia says softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He laughs, and pulls her in for a deep hug.

"Tomorrow," Olivia agrees, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

They both walk towards their rides, and leave. Till tomorrow.

* * *

**Not much Massington in this chapter, but I wanted to focus more on the Olivia&Cam&Derrick love triangle. Not to mention more Alicia/Josh love. And I wanted to go deeper into the Claire liking Josh storyline.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Clique. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I realized that I hardly have Kristen in this story, and I'll try to put her in more, but she's not going to get her own storyline, she'll be more of that friend they go to when they need help. **

**Sorry this chapter is out so late, my dog chewed some wires. **

* * *

**

The wind blew across the field, and the maple leaves shook with power. Massie was walking quickly into school, covering her head with a blue sweatshirt, glancing around for Dylan, who normally met her at the front steps. When she didn't find her, Massie sighed. She hated walking the hallways alone, it made her feel like a loser even through she wasn't. As she passed a couple of students, she took a double look back, and gasped why was Cam and Olivia making-out?

Massie sighed, if Cam couldn't even stay single for one day, what made her think she had a chance with him? She was sick of being the girl who was quiet, and only Dylan was her friend, Massie wanted to branch out and have more friends and maybe even a boyfriend, and she knew only one way of getting that.

She walked toward the end of school she never normally goes. The popular end. Ignoring the glances she gets, Massie stomps over to Derrick, who is unsuccessfully trying to flirt with a brunette girl, and taps him lightly on the shoulder.

He turns around and smiles when he sees her. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." Massie demands, holding her hands near her side, her body shaking, she can't believe what she just did.

"Yea?" He questions, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Massie looks around and notices a lot of people are staring at them. She grabs Derrick's arm and pulls him towards the uncrowded side of the hallway.

"Whoa baby, chill," He mutters, looking her up and down. "Now, what did you want?" He asks.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Slice of Heaven with me tonight?" Massie responds, nervously scratching the side of her tan cheek.

Derrick smirked at her. "That would be great," He replies, looking down at her. "I'll pick you up at seven,"

Massie nods her head, and shyly looks down at the ground. "I'll see you later," She softly says, walking away, her eyes shining. As soon as she reached the corner, Massie pumped her hand into the air, and grinned happily. She couldn't believe that she had a date with Derrick Harrington. Now all she had to do was find Dylan to tell her.

**

Olivia pulled away from Cam, and smiled. "My lips hurt from kissing you so much," She giggles, and wraps her arms around his neck. Her long hair rested on his neck, tickling Cam. He shifted slightly and turned to face her. As they leaned into each other for another kiss, Alicia came running up to them.

"Guys, I have major news," She squeals, her face red from hardly ever running in her life before. "Derrick and Massie Block have a date together!" She whisper-yells.

"What?" Olivia and Can exclaim together.

"He just told me as I was walking to Josh's locker," Alicia confirms, swinging her hair over her shoulder.

Olivia glanced down at the ground, her heart was pounding. Why would Derrick go out with another girl? After the movies last night, Olivia was positive that Derrick was still in love with her. She would just have to try harder, but then Cam looked over at her and smiled. Olivia bit her lip, she knew she still liked Derrick deep in her heart, but Cam treated her so well, and she had true feelings for him too.

"Well...who cares," Olivia murmurs, putting on a fake smile for her friends.

Alicia questionably looks at her, but doesn't say anything.

"Hey girlies," Claire says, walking up towards them. She was wearing a tight shirt that barely covered her stomach and her make-up was caked on her face. It was obvious she was trying to impress a boy.

"Hi," Alicia giggles, putting a arm around her friend to give her a small hug. "Did you hear the news?"

"Who didn't, it's going around the school faster than last year when Kristen and Dempsey were caught kissing in the janitors closet," Claire responds, sitting down on the edge next to Alicia.

"Are you OK with Derrick going out with other girls?" Cam asks, placing his hand on Olivia's knee.

"Um...yeah, I've been over Derr-Derrick for like weeks," Olivia stutters, squeezing her eyes shut, hating herself for lying to her boyfriend.

Alicia and Claire looked at each other and sighed. They knew Olivia was lying and although they didn't approve, they understood how it must feel to be torn between two boys.

"So, Leesh where's Josh?" Claire questions, keeping her face neutral, trying not to meet Olivia's face, knowing she was probably glaring at her.

Alicia was silent for a moment, then said, "He never answered my calls last night, and I haven't spoke to him all day," Her face turned grave and she was thinking of the worst.

"Are you guys..gonna you know...break up?" Olivia asks, her voice growing softer.

"I'm not sure, I gave him the ring, but now I think he isn't sure about his feelings," Alicia answers.

The bell rang before Claire could say something nice, but she was sure she wouldn't have said anything anyway. Josh and Alicia were on the verge of breaking up and now was her chance. All she had to do was flirt a little with Josh and he would come running to her. She was sure of it.

**

Moving the pen aside, Dylan lifted her phone out of her jean pocket. She couldn't believe all the rumors she had heard and wanted to hear from her friend herself, before she listened to everyone.

**Dylan-**Mass, u there? I have a quick question for u.

**Massie-**Yea?

**Dylan-**Do you or do you not have a date with _Derrick!_

**Massie-**Yea, I saw something and it made me realize I shouldn't be so scared all the time, and I just did it.

**Dylan-**When is the date? Do you have a outfit? Where is it?

**Massie-**Around 7. No. and Slice of heaven.

**Dylan-**I'm coming over ur house then at five to help get you ready.

**Massie-**Kay, TTYl

Dylan took a deep breath, this was what she had wanted forever. But deep back in her mind, she couldn't help but think of what would happen if Massie started to hang out with the popular kids. Dylan would never fit in with them, and she couldn't make Massie pick between Dylan and her new friends if it ever happened. If Massie and Derrick did happen to stay together as boyfriend and girlfriend, Dylan would always be pushed to the side, the forgotten friend. Dylan shook her head, her and Massie had been friends for years, that would never happen. Ever.

**

Pushing her fingers deep into her side, Alicia looked over at Josh and Kristen who were quietly talking in class. She didn't mind that they were talking, but why wasn't Josh even attempting to talk with Alicia, she _was_ his girlfriend. Claire tapped Alicia's arm and gave her a supportive smile. Claire may like Josh, but Alicia was her friend first.

"I just don't even know what I did, that's what bugs me the most," Alicia whispers, leaning in so Claire could hear her better without the teacher suspecting they were talking.

"Maybe he thinks you guys are to serious and he doesn't want to be committed," Claire guesses.

Alicia let that roll around her head, and sighed. "I suppose that could be it, but I'm just going to have to talk with him about it later,"

Claire gently touched her head against Alicia's for a moment, "Good luck," She murmurs.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," Alicia responds.

As Claire goes back to writing in her notebook, her cell-phone vibrates. She slips it out and quickly looks at the screen. Her eyes bugg in surprise, its a text from Cam and it says

**We need to talk**

**-Cam**

Alicia leans over and looks at the screen too. "Why would your ex-boyfriend want to talk to you?"

Claire shrugs, and her mouth twists in a frown. Cam couldn't want her back, could he?

**

Playing with her ring, Massie walks quickly down the hallway. She was really excited about her date with Derrick, and no one could bring her down today. Everyone was coming up to her and confirming it, and for once in her life, Massie was actually happy that people were talking about her behind her back. She spotted Derrick coming her way and gave him a smile. He looked at her and motioned for her to come to him.

"I guess were the biggest news today," Derrick says. He put a hand in his pocket, and shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

Massie playfully rolled her eyes, "Everyone is flipping out," She agrees.

Derrick touched her shoulder for a second and started to walk away. "I got to head to class, see ya later,"

They both walked their separate ways to their classes, in high spirits. Massie practically skipped into home-ec and plopped into her seat next to Kristen Gregory, a member of the Pretty Committee, who Massie was actually kind of friends with.

"I heard the good news," Kristen says, placing her notebook and pen on the oak desk.

"Yea," Massie dreamily says, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Good luck on your date," Kristen responds, shifting in her seat to become more comfortable.

"Thanks," Massie answers, giving Kristen a easy smile. This was Massie's moment, if her date went well, and she started to date Derrick then her life would be perfect. She would have a hot boyfriend, a funny best friend, and in with the Pretty Committee. Everything anyone could wish for.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.

**Sorry about the crappy chapter last time, I completely rushed it in a hurry to get it out. **

* * *

**

The neon lights flashed brilliantly and the pizzeria shined from a mile away. The crowds rushed inside searching for a seat, and most waited in their cars not expecting to be sat for a while. Massie and Derrick breezed inside, he being on the soccer team gave him a automatic seat by the jukebox. They sat across from each other and looked at the menu. Massie shifted uncomfortably, her and Derrick had nothing to talk about with each other. She hated sports while that was what he loved talking about. Derrick in turn did not like shopping, and that was all Massie did in her spare time.

Derrick cleared his throat, and closed his menu. "I think I'm just going to have a small plain pizza," He decides, nervously tapping his fingers against the red and white table.

Massie slowly nods her head, she personally hates pizza, but she couldn't tell Derrick that, she was the one that suggested going to a pizza place. "I'll just have a salad, and a diet Pepsi," She finally decides, closing and putting the menu beside her empty plate.

"So what activities are you in to?" Derrick asks, brushing his long blonde hair out of his brown eyes. If he had known Massie even a little, he probably wouldn't have asked that since she was in nothing.

"Uh, you know a little of this, a little of that," Massie answers, glancing around the room, desperately trying to think of something to talk about beside school.

"Do you like soccer?" Derrick questions, curiously looking at Massie's face. He was the captain of the soccer team, and he couldn't date a girl who hated soccer, which was one of the reasons he had dumped Olivia.

"Totally, I try to attend every game," Massie sighs, this date was like going out with a brother she hadn't seen in years. The waiter walked over to ask what they wanted and Massie was relieved, now they could eat and not have to worry about talking. They gave their orders, and were told they would have to wait another twenty minutes before the food would actually come.

"I guess Friday was a bad night to come," Derrick laughs, his face turned into a gorgeous smile.

Massie gently smiles, and her eyes met his. "I have a question for you," She says, playing with the silver fork beside her napkin.

Derrick raises his eyebrow, and his dimples crinkle, his mouth turned into another heart-breaking smile. "Try me," He smirks.

"Why did you break up with Olivia?" Massie whispers, if the rumors were true and Derrick had broke up with Olivia to date other girls, that showed he was scared of commitment, and Massie didn't want that kind of guy for a first boyfriend.

"Olivia and I were together for nine months, and...things started to change," Derrick starts, looking off into the ceiling. "That was when I became captain of the soccer team, and most of my time was consumed with helping the players, and Olivia became jealous and needy," He adds, thoughtfully thinking back.

"So you broke up with her because she wanted more time with you?" Massie responds, not accepting his answer as a good one.

"No, she would yell at me for not having enough time with her, but when I asked for some time she would blow me off to hang with her friends," Derrick snaps, annoyed at having to talk about Olivia on a date.

Massie bit the bottom of her lip and closed her eyes briefly. She was getting Derrick mad, and that made her more nervous. All she wanted to know was why his last relationship didn't work out, and she didn't think that was so much to ask for.

The waitor came back with the food, and Massie smiled. She was getting hungry, and now she wouldn't have to talk to Derick anymore. She took a deep sip of her Diet Pepsi, and a small bite of her salad. Massie didn't want to pig out on a first date so she told herself only to take small bites.

Meanwhile, Derrick was slobbering over his pizza, and his mouth was full to the brim of cheese and bread. He smiled happily and stuck his straw to his lips to take a loud and deep sip.

Massie gagged a little, and tried to avert her eyes from her date. He could at least have some courtesy not to eat like a animal on their first date together. "Yummy," Massie comments, rolling her eyes.

"I love their pizza," Derrick says, his mouth full of pizza and soda, mixed together. "Want some?" He asks, holding out a half-eaten slice.

"No thank you," Massie declines, pouring some French dressing on her salad. She was hardly half way through with her meal, and Derrick was nearly done.

After a couple minutes, Derrick wiped his mouth with a napkin, and sighed contently. "That was a great meal," He laughs, wiping his hands together to get the excess crumbs off.

Massie smiled in agreement, and pushed her empty plate out of the way. "Ready to leave?" She asks, pulling her small black purse out from under the table.

Derrick nodded his head, and they both stood up. He throws a couple bills on the table, and they walked out together. Massie started to freak out, should she hug or kiss him goodbye?

When they reach her home, Derrick climbs out first, and politely opens Massie's door. "Thanks," She says, grinning. Walking up toward her front door they stay a few paces apart. They turn to face each other at the door, and Derrick leans in to give Massie a good-bye hug. She breaths in his cologne, and rests her head on his shoulder.

Massie takes a deep breath and lets go. Derrick turns to walk away, but before he does Massie grabs his arm and pushes her lips against his. He rests his hands near her waist, and Massie parts her lips slightly, taking in the moment of her first kiss. When Derrick finally breaks away, Massie whispers in his ear. "Call me tomorrow,"

Derrick nods his head, and places his hands in his pocket walking back toward his car.

Massie leans her back against the wall outside of her house, and jumped up and down, her whole body shaking from excitement. She couldn't believe her first kiss was with Derrick. Massie rushed inside her house, she couldn't wait to tell Dylan her wonderful news.

**

Alicia waited patiently outside Josh's house after she rang his doorbell. When he answered, he looked surprised to see Alicia standing there. "Uh...hey Leesh, come on in," He finally responds, letting her in.

Alicia takes a seat on his couch, and moves her promise ring around her finger, noticing in turn Josh wasn't wearing his. "Where's your ring?" Alicia questions, moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I take it off at night," Josh answers, tugging up his blue pajama pants. He looked confused as to why his girlfriend was in his house at eight o clock at night.

"Josh we need to talk," Alicia says in a breath, moving her legs slightly away from him, so he could sit down next to her. He moved next to Alicia, and put his arm around her shoulder like he was used to.

"Um...what about?" He asks.

Shifting her body away, Alicia softly answers, "Us," She glanced down at the ground and sighed. "And as to why you never talked to me today in school, or wore your ring,"

Josh scratched the back of his head, and responded. "That's exactly why I didn't go near you, I forgot my ring, and I knew you would freak out over it,"

"You could have at least told me!" Alicia snaps, furious that her boyfriend of 10 months didn't know her any better.

"Alicia, do you hear yourself, your acting needy, and quite frankly I don't like it!" Josh yells back. He stood up and crossed his hands over his head, not knowing where to put them.

"Sorry if it's acting needy, just asking for a little time with my boyfriend," Alicia wiped a few tears from her eyes, and stood up quickly. "I'm leaving and don't expect me to come back," She adds.

"Go ahead!" Josh yells.

Alicia opened the front door and walked out. She looked back for a moment and couldn't take the sight of Josh standing there, looking at her. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and Alicia eagerly pulled it out.

"Hello?" She answers.

"We need to talk," Claire sobs into the phone.

* * *

**Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

**I had to switch the story rating to T due to some graphic content in this chapter. So if your under twelve please do not read this chapter. **

* * *

******

Massie leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. She still couldn't believe that her and Derrick were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. It all seemed so surreal, like it would go away in a instant. The pretty committee was actually paying attention to her, and boys were giving her second glances. Even Dylan was getting extra attention. The only person that seemed indifferent to MassiewasOlivia and that was probably because her and Derrick used to go out.

Kristen sat beside Massie and seemed to be the only member that wanted to know her. They were quickly becoming fast friends, and they had plans for a sleep over soon.

"Does my shirt look good with these pants?" Kristen asks Massie, showing off her outfit.

"You look gorgeous," Massie reassured her, patting Kristen's arm softly.

Dylan sighed quietly, people _were _talking to her more, but not the people she wanted. Massie was getting so caught up with Derrick and the pretty committee, that she tended to forget to even say hi to Dylan, but she had to keep reminding herself, that _she _was the one that was always pressuring Massietogo out with Derrick. Plus, Dylan knew that even though they might not talk so much any more, her and Massie would be best friends forever.

"Cam, can you please help me with the math homework we have?" Olivia questions her boyfriend, her blonde hair framing her face nicely.

"Sure babe, anything for you," Cam replies, his face breaking out into a smile, he couldn't help the happiness he felt whenever Olivia was around. He couldn't believe what he had done last night, and his heart broke whenever he thought of it.

Olivia shifted her hand on top of his, and played with his _army _wristband. Her fingers rubbed his palm, and his smooth skin felt nice to her. Olivia loved having Cam as a boyfriend, he was sweet, nice, smart, and not to mention extremely cute. She had a feeling they would be together for a very long time.

**

Alicia crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at Claire some more. She couldn't believe that Claire would _even _sit at the same table still. Alicia no longer thought of Claire as the alpha, and hoped people would follow her lead. The bad part was Alicia couldn't tell _anyone _about what had happened, because Claire had plenty of dirt on her.

"Leesh, give me some of your fries," Claire snaps, her mouth turned into a smirk.

Alicia raised her eyebrow, and took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. She glanced at Josh, who was watching them with a interesting look on his face.

"Ok," Alicia mutters, her hand reaching to hand Claire some fries, but right before she does, Alicia drops them on the floor. "Oops, I'm such a klutz."

Claire flips her bangs out of her face, and frowns. "Thats right, you are, and I bet everyone in the school would just love to know a peice of gossip I have about you,"

Alicia's brown eyes moved to the table, and she obidently gave Claire the rest of her food. Everyone who was watching them looked surprised, weren't they best friends?

**_FlashBack_**

_"We need to talk," Claire sobs into the phone._

_Alicia was surprised, Claire normally never cries. She always said it made you look weak. _

_"Claire what's the matter?" Alicia says, her face twisted with worry. _

_"Leesh, I really need to tell you something, and it has to be in person," Claire cries, her voice cracking. "Can you come to my house?" _

_"Sure, I'm outside of Josh's house right now, but I'll call my driver," Alicia answers. "Be there in five," _

_As soon as she arrived, Alicia raced into Claire's house, and up to her room. "OK, whats the problem?" She questions. _

_Claire's puffy red eyes looked around the room not meeting Alicia's, and her white teeth bit down on her pink lips. She so wanted not to answer, but knew she had to. "There's...been something I've been keeping from you, and now I know I have to tell you," _

_"W-what is..it?" Alicia mumbles, her eyes clouding with fear, was she about to be kicked out of the pretty committee?_

_"Alicia," Claire took her hands. "I'm pretty sure, no I know that.....I am....in love....with....Josh...Hotz," Her voice sounded muffled and confused. _

_Alicia looked as if Claire had slapped her. "No!" She collapsed on Claire's bed. "You can't like him, hes mine," _

_"I thought you went over there tonight to break up with him," Claire pointed out. She wrung her hands together. _

_"Were in a fight, couples fight with each other, it doesn't mean we broke up...but I guess you wouldn't understand, seeing as you broke up with Cam, and can't seem to find any guys that you like beside the one that's dating your best friend," Alicia snaps, her body shaking with anger toward the one person she always thought she could count on. _

_"Leesh, please...I'm sorry... but that's not the only horrible thing," Claire rubbed her temple, but continued, "While I had that meeting with Cam...I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him... on the mouth," _

_Alicia jumped up in surprise. "Kuh-laire, you are such a slut, first you tell me your in love with my boyfriend, now you kissed your other best friend's boyfriend," She shook her head in disappointment, "Wait till Olivia hears this, then you can officially not be alpha of our school anymore,"_

_Claire smirked. "Wait a sec Alicia, I think your forgetting something," Her voice turned deeper. At Alicia's confused look, she let out a cackle. "I have gossip on you that not even my little kiss with Cam could top," She sat down on the very edge of her bed. "Remember Olivia's birthday party five months ago?" _

_Alicia's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that Claire would even bring it up. "You promised that you would never tell!" She yells. _

**_Another Flashback (Five Months Ago)_**

_Alicia's top barely covered her boobs, and she knew every guy was staring at her. She shook her hips, and playfully winked at Josh, who was holding his drink in one hand, and his other on Alicia's backside. _

_"This party rocks," Alicia screams in Josh's ear, her voice barely heard above the blasting music. Her lips brushed against his skin, and he put his own against Alicia's forehead pushing gently. _

_"Honey, I'll be right back, I have to go talk to Cam for a quick minute," Josh whisper-yells, giving Alicia a firm kiss on the lips, before walking away into the crowd. _

_Alicia looked around the room for any of her friends, and instead she spotted Derrick grinding up against some girl who had long brunette hair. "Derr-ick, what the fuck are you doing with her?" She got between the two, and glared into his eyes. _

_"Mind your own buisness Alicia," He muttered, his eyes rolling. Derrick pushed Alicia out of the way, and walked toward the bathroom. _

_"Hey!" Alicia grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her. "Liv is my best friend, and if you think you can just cheat on her while I'm standing right t-" Derrick covered her mouth with his hand, and dragged Alicia into the hallway upstairs. _

_"Alicia... I promise to you that I'm not cheating on Liv," His face looked pained for a second. "She hasn't even said a word to me all night since the party started," He looked down at the floor and whispered. "I think she doesn't want me anymore," _

_Alicia put her arms around Derrick's head and pulled him in for a hug. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist, and his hands grazed her naked stomach. She looked up and noticed he was staring down at her. They both leaned forward, and their lips met briefly._

_Alicia pulled away, "No Derrick this is so wrong," She took her body away from him, and glowered. _

_The hallway was dark, and no one could really see what was going on. Derrick used this to his advantage, and pressed both his arms against Alicia, to hold her to the wall. "You know you want too," He murmured, before his lips met hers again. He trailed kisses down her neck, and landed on the edge of her breast. _

_Alicia gasped, and smashed her lips against his. She couldn't control herself, and her body reacted in way it never did with Josh. There hands were flying all over each other, and Alicia felt herself being pulled into the closest bedroom. Derrick's hands played with the bottom of Alicia's shirt, and he quickly pulled it off. She didn't have a bra on, and he smiled at how rather large her breasts were. _

_Alicia kicked the door shut, and they continued to kiss every part of the body they could touch. Alicia's hands wandered toward Derrick's pants and with no struggle they came off too. _

_After they were both fully naked, they gave into their desire. Alicia and Derrick just couldn't control themselves. As they were laying in each other arms after having sex, Derrick realized his horrible mistake, and jumped out of the bed._

_"Holy fuck, what did we just do?" It came out like a question, and Alicia didn't know the answer too it. _

_"We made a huge mistake, and no one will ever know about it," Alicia says, her voice surprisingly calm. _

_Derrick's head nodded slightly, "No one will ever...know," He smiled for a second, the leaned forward, and gently kissed Alicia's cheek. "Bye Leesh,"_

_"See ya later," Alicia whispered back. _

_Derrick walked out of the room, and quietly shut the door. Alicia looked around the room, and noticed with a sickfeeling that it was Olivia's and she and Derrick had just had sex on her...bed. _

_After a few minutes, Alicia crawled out of the bed, and opened the door, and to her immediate surprise, Claire was on the other side. _

_"Ehmagawd, Leesh it's you in there?" Clairegasped, her face actually in shock. "I saw Derrick come out, and noticed he looked a little...messy for just having to go to the bathroom, so I followed to the room he had come out of...and your...in there."_

_Alicia's eyes widened, and her mouth opened in surprise. "No Claire, it's not what it looks like!" _

_Claire's eyebrow rose, "Oh yea, then you tell me what it looks like," Her voice sounded smug. _

_"Your right..." Alicia starts, "Me and Derrick did do something more than just kiss," _

_Claire shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you would do that to Olivia," _

_"Please promise me that you won't tell her, or anyone, no matter what," Alicia pleaded. _

_Claire ran her fingers through her hair, then sighed. "Fine, Leesh, I promise I won't tell anyone...but you have to be more careful next time, ok?" _

_They both hugged each other, and Alicia rested her head on Claire's shoulder. "Remember you promised..." _

_**_

Massie landed on kiss on Derrick's cheek, "I'll catch you later," She stood up along with Kristen and Dylan who had the next class with her. They all walked out together, every ones eyes on them.

The bell rang again signaling that everyone had to leave. Olivia and Cam walked out hand in hand, with Claire constantly shooting glances at Cam, trying to meet his eyes.

Derrick glanced over at Alicia and Claire who were throwing silent daggers at each other. "Um...bye guys," He says, walking away too, glad to leave the awkward silence.

Alicia spoke first, "Look Kuh-laire, I kinda hate you right now, and could care less what happens to you, but you went behind every ones back and kissed Cam, and if Liv ever found out she would be heartbroken, and that's just not cool especially now that Cam and Olivia are in love,"

Claire's eyes hardened, "Are you kidding me Alicia, you did it with Derrick, Olivia's last boyfriend, and they were in love,"

"I guess were both sluts," Alicia announced.

Claire burst out laughing, and held onto Alicia for support. "I guess we are," She agreed.

Alicia grinned. This was how they were, one minute they hated each other the next they were friends again.

I guess that's just how best friends work.

* * *

**I'm going to end this story sooner than I expected so maybe three or four more chapters till the ending. **

**Song of the Week: **I'm not over you _by _Carolina Liar.

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

* * *

Derrick reached across Massie and snagged the movie from her. "We are so not watching this chick flick!" He insists, tickling her rib gently. Massie lets out a laugh, and eagerly swipes the movie back. "Derr-ick, as my _boyfriend _you have to do what I say," Massie giggles, resting her arm against his shoulder.

"Or what?" Derrick smirks, placing his hand on Massie's upper thigh.

"Or...I will never kiss you again," Massie concludes, a small smile creeping upon her face.

"Really?" Derrick leans his head down, and gives Massie a short but sweet kiss on the lips. She opens her mouth in a pout. "That's all?" Massie questions.

"Nope," He moves his hand behind her head, and roughly places their lips together. Massie's eyes close slowly, and she parts her lips slightly, allowing Derrick's tongue to travel around her mouth. His hands creep up the back of her shirt, and Massie stiffens. She liked Derrick, but wasn't ready for _that _step yet.

"That was nice," Massie whispers, pulling away. She reached for the remote beside her beige couch, and flicked on the TV. The news was on and the young reporter was talking about the president and his wife getting a divorce.

"Sucks for him," Derrick says, wrapping his arm around Massie's shoulders. She snuggled closer to him, and nodded her head in silent agreement. Derrick sighed quietly, and Massie immediately sensed something was wrong. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Listen, Mass, I have a question for you, and please don't take it the wrong way at all, ok?" He asks.

"No problem, what is it?" Massie responds.

"Um...how do I say this...have you...ever...you know..." Derrick trails off.

"Had sex?" Massie guesses.

"Yea."

"Nope, I think I'm either going to wait for marriage or when I'm in love," Massie answers, her cheeks turning a rosy red. "You?"

Derrick drums his hands on his pant leg, and shyly looks up. He didn't want Massie to think of him as a man-whore if he had. "Would it matter if I have?"

"Not really, you and Olivia _were _together for a long time," Massie says. She didn't really like that Derrick had already lost his virginity, but it didn't make her like him any less.

"Oh yea...totally," Derrick mutters, his cheek's flaming red. He instantly regretted bringing the subject up, how could he tell Massie that his first and only time was with Alicia Rivera, a girl he had never gone out with. Massie would probably accuse him of cheating on her with Alicia then.

Massie noticed that Derrick looked extremely uncomfortable, and was bewildered. He _was _the one that bought in up, and now _she_ felt bad. "Uh...Derrick it was with Olivia Ryan right?"

Derrick's eyes focused on any were but Massie's face. "Sure," He finally answers, he squeezed her hand, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You smell wonderful." He murmurs, changing the subject. Massie grins, and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

Someones cell phone goes off, and Derrick reaches into his back pocket, and looks at the screen. His face looked confused for a second, and then he flipped it open to answer. "Hello?"

He listens for a minute, then sighs. "Liv, maybe they just forgot to call you or something." His voice sounded hard, and he dropped his arm from Massie.

"No, I'm with Massieright now." Derrick listened for a moment, then laughed. "I really think your worrying over nothing, look I gotta go, I'll text you later or something."

Massie stiffens, she was really confused. Why would Derrick's ex-girlfriend _call _him? And why did he say he would text her later? After he shut his phone, and moved back near her, Massie looked at him in the eye, and asks. "What was that call about?"

"Cam and the crew went out, and I guess they didn't tell Olivia, and she thought I was with them, and get this, she actually _thinks _something is going on between Cam and Claire." Derrick quietly laughs.

Massie raises her eyebrow, and frowns. "I don't blame her, Cam and Claire look extra close lately."

Derrick rolled his eyes, and answered back. "Claire and Cam were each others first love, there always going to have history together no matter what."

Massie knew deep down that Derrick knew something and wasn't telling her, but she didn't want to push him too hard. She glanced at the clock, and jumped up. "Oh shit, I'm was supposed to meet Dylan at the mall five minutes ago."

"I'll drive you there," Derrick offered, standing up and stretching out his legs.

Massie grabbed her purse and walked out her front door, silently glad that her first real boyfriend, had a car, and a nice one at that. How it must feel to be young, beautiful, and rich.

* * *

Holding a pink skirt up to her body, Olivia wrinkled her nose. She couldn't find _anything _that she liked in her closet which was filled with clothes. She was in a horrible mood, considering her boyfriend didn't even have the nerve the call her to tell her he was going out with his friends, and maybe she would like to go too. Olivia sighs, and sits down on her huge white and green water bed. She didn't want to be controlling, but couldn't help it, she was just so scared that she would lose Cam as easily as she lost Derrick.

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, and Olivia mentally slapped herself. Why was she _always _the weak one. Everyone always pushed her around, and Olivia was sick of it. Who was the one that made Claire the alpha of Westchester High School?

Although Olivia knew she liked Cam, she also knew in her heart, that all she really wanted was to be single, and not have to worry all the time about what to wear, and where her boyfriend was, and if he was cheating on her. The thing about Olivia was, she didn't know _how_ to break up with someone. It frightened the hell out of her to tell someone that you no longer wanted them anymore, and break their heart.

She decided she wasn't going to put it off any longer. _I'm going to do it tomorrow_, she thought to herself. Olivia sighed sadly, she just wanted to be happy with her life, was that too much to ask?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out!**

* * *

The wind almost blew Alicia off the sidewalk as she walked toward Claire's house. She really wanted to talk to her about what had happened a few days ago. Although Alicia thought they had made up during lunch, Claire had been acting strange recently. Alicia forgave her for liking Josh, after all she didn't really blame her. He was extremely good-looking, and it wasn't like Claire had ever acted on her feelings.

The leaves were blowing everywhere; the darkness of the night silently creeping Alicia out. She started to walk more swiftly, finally reaching Claire's gated mansion. She noticed that there wasn't any cars in the driveway. _Damn, I guess she isn't home._ She turned to walk away when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It couldn't be, could it? The car parked across the street looked suspiciously like Cam's 1994 red truck. It had the same dent in the front bumper which it had gotten when he was driving Claire and Alicia home from a party one night.

_What is Claire doing_, Alicia thought to herself. She wanted to believe she was completely wrong, that he wasn't over her house. Alicia didn't understand how Claire could do this to her friends, act like everything was fine, and then go and hook up with their boyfriends.

It didn't make any sense to her. Three months ago, when Claire had broken up with Cam, she had claimed she was over that whole relationship, that she wanted to date other people. _She_ had been the one to set Cam and Olivia up. It wasn't fair to Olivia, Alicia decided. The poor girl never seemed to date trustworthy guys.

_Yeah_, Alicia thought, _I have to make everything better. _She was going to tell Olivia everything. First though, she had to fix something in her own life.

* * *

It was pouring rain as Olivia walked out of her house. Her thin hoodie wasn't working, she could feel her hair getting wet. She sighed loudly and opened her car door. As she put her keys in the ignition her cell phone started vibrating. It was Cam calling. Olivia almost laughed out loud, he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. It wasn't that she was angry with him, he had done nothing wrong to her.

Yesterday, Olivia had decided to break up with him and she knew talking to him right now would probably change her mind. She was going to meet up with Alicia, who had texted her earlier, telling her she needed to talk_. Probably about something that happened with Josh_, Olivia thought as she began to drive.

Passing the trash cans which were blowing down the sidewalks, Olivia remembered the conversation she had with Kristen earlier. She was the only person Olivia had talked to about her upcoming break-up. Kristen had been supportive, although she still believed it was because Olivia had feelings for Derrick. Olivia didn't bother to correct her, she didn't know for herself if she was truly over Derrick or not.

Thinking about him did give her one emotion though. Anger. She still didn't understand that whole relationship between him and Massie. She didn't seem like his type at all. In ninth grade, Olivia had two classes with her and all she remembered was a girl who was really quiet. She was pretty, Olivia admitted, but still it was weird.

* * *

"Come here," Massie grabbed Derrick by the hand. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they parted ways. He had just driven her home from the movie theatre. It had been a good date, Massie found herself really enjoying the time they spent together. The past month with Derrick had definitely changed her life.

Massie was surprised how having a boyfriend gave her a lot of confidence. She hadn't changed too much as a person, she still got awkwardly shy meeting strangers, but it wasn't as bad as before. She didn't gain a million new friends, but people were definitely talking to her more.

One major thing had changed though, and that was her best friend. Dylan was acting so moody lately. Massie didn't understand, Dylan had been the one to always push Massie to date Derrick and now that she was her best friend wasn't happy with her. It could be something else though, maybe Dylan was having problems at home. Massie reminded herself to ask her friend about it tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted a nice hot shower.

* * *

Claire pushed aside the many papers littered around her computer desk. She threw her purse on it and began digging for her cell phone, which she had been looking for all day. _Where the hell was it? _Claire started to feel nervous; could she have left it in school? There were pictures of her and her friends at parties and text messages which shared secrets.

Claire groaned loudly, her night was already going horrible. A few hours ago, Cam had showed up on her doorstep and told her he still loved her. It was all so confusing. She had broke up with him, yet she felt a tug to go back out with him.

Claire had to admit the only reason she had broken up with Cam was because she had secretly wanted to date Josh. Claire almost laughed at herself, she knew dating Josh would only cause her a million and one problems. Even though he was single now, she understood deep down that Alicia wasn't over him yet. But still, the thought of dating him was always going to be in the back of her mind.

Claire jumped in the air when she heard the tell-tale ring of her cell phone. It was Olivia's ring tone. The phone was underneath her bed, Claire honestly had no idea how it had gotten there.

"Hey," Claire flipped the phone open.

"How could you?" Was the only thing she heard.

* * *

What did I just do? That was the only thing running through Cam's mind as he flopped onto his bed. He felt like such an idiot, why did he think Claire would still love him?

The way she had just denied him hurt his ego. Big time. A few days ago she had been more than happy to kiss him but now she was like a different person.

He did feel guilty, he was supposed to be dating Olivia. Maybe for a little while he had been happy with her but she was the opposite of Claire. Unlike Claire, she wasn't bossy and didn't tell him what to do every minute but he had been used to that for a long time. He liked a girl who could take charge instead of one who was a push over and quite frankly didn't understand how to say no.

_Ugh, _Cam thought, _this is so confusing. _Should he try again with Claire and dump Olivia or stay with Olivia?

Suddenly, he thought of a different idea. One that could possible make everything okay. Just as he was thinking up his plan, he heard the pounding at his front door.

* * *

Derrick pulled his car into his wide driveway. He smiled as he remembered Massie's last kiss. It was amazing; the way she kissed so inexperienced, yet better than his ex-girlfriends. He wasn't saying she was an amazing kisser, but it was sweet how she always got red in the face. Plus her dimples showed more, which he liked a lot.

He brushed the hair out of his eyes. He was thinking of getting a haircut, but in the back of his mind he didn't think girls would like him as much if he had short hair. It was pretty sad about his life if he though girls only liked him because of his hair.

He reached into his pocket for his keys. He knew his parents were not home, probably out with friends or at a funtion. A picture fell out when he did. He laughed when he saw it. It had been taken about ten months ago, when he first started dating Olivia. It was her sitting in his lap; them both smiling like they were fools in love.

Maybe he had loved her in the past, or maybe it had just been lust. But that wasn't important, the only thing that mattered now was making his relationship work with Massie. He was sick of people saying they would never last. They acted like Massie was a total loser and Derrick was just dating her as a joke.

This wasn't a movie; Massie hadn't been a social outcast because everybody hated her. She could have easily been popular if she wanted to but everyone chose to believe that their romance was like the ones in the books. She had come from nowhere to take down the pretty popular girl and win the guy in the end. If Derrick remembered correctly, Olivia and Claire hadn't gone anywhere.

Massie was still herself and he hoped she never changed. He didn't think anything serious would ever come between them. What guy would try to hit on Massie, knowing that Derrick had the full support of his soccer team and they could kick anyones ass? And Derrick knew that he didn't want any other girl beside Massie. He reasurred himself once again as he entered the side entrance which would open to lead into a hallway where his bedroom was located. And he thought the four words that no one should ever say if they don't want something bad to happen. _Nothing could go wrong._

Unbeknownst to Derrick, big changes were about to happen.

* * *

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Josh leaned forward and burrowed his head into his hands. "I don't blame her, I mean I really fucked up the relationship." He looked up to see Kemp and Chris who were sitting on opposite sides of the room playing a make shift game of catch.

"Are you guys even listening?" Josh asked, annoyed.

"Yeah," Kemp threw the paper ball back to Chris. "You've been complaining about Alicia for the past hour."

"Seriously, dude. You wanted to break up with Alicia anyway." Chris rolled his eyes as Kemp threw the ball ten feet over his head.

"I know, but it almost doesn't feel right," Josh paced around, trying to come up with an explantion of his feelings. He felt he had left things unfinished with Alicia. Their break up was sudden and hadn't gone the way he planned it to. He didn't want to leave it with Alicia hating him, but who was he kidding? No matter what he did, Alicia was going to hate him.

He hadn't been planning on complety breaking it off with her, more like indefinte time apart. He just wanted a break from her clingyness. He still loved her, he wasn't going to lie about that, and he knew in time that Alicia was accept him back.

"Dude, guess what? You can get with whatever girl you want to now," Kemp said, plopping down on Josh's bed.

"Yeah, Josh. Who the fuck cares about Alicia? You're only seventeen, you don't need to be with the same girl forever." Chris agreed with Kemp.

Josh thought about this, if he knew eventually him and Alicia would get back together, why should he be upset about their break up? He grinned to himself. His friends were right, there were plenty of other pretty girls beside Alicia and her friends at WCH.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a good day," Josh laughed with his friends. After a few more minutes of Kemp talking about every girl he thought was hot, the front doorbell rang. No one made a move to answer it.

"Alright then," Josh sighed sitting up and heading for the door. When he opened it, he was shocked as to who was behind it.

"Claire?"

"Hey Josh."

What she did next shocked him even more.

* * *

**Everything will be explained next chapter!**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
